In computer devices, friendly and convenient Human Computer Interaction/Interface (HCl) and User Interface (UI) functions, which are one of the critical technologies for implementing the computer devices, need to be provided.
With the rapid development of the computer technologies, various display technologies have been increasingly applied, especially in the industries of computer, communication, etc. Although the displays have become much larger than before, peoples like larger viewable screens or would like to take full use of smaller display space. Especially in various human computer interaction/interface devices, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, palm computers, mobile phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), Personal Information Managers (PIMs), tablet Personal Computers (tablet PCs), whiteboards and electronic whiteboards, and digital, electronic and other display devices, larger display space is needed.
In digital, electronic and other display devices using a window system, when office software, drawing software (for example, photoshop, view, ACDSee, etc.), adobe or the like is being used, various files can be moved in two dimensions within the window of the display device. In the process of the two-dimensional movement, however, the associated operations are relatively troublesome due to the limitation in the functions of the device. Therefore, multi-dimensional movement can not be implemented.
In addition, when there are multiple separate display units to be displayed, the user can not select a display unit designated by the display output flexibly and promptly.
In summary, the following problems remain in the human computer interaction/interface environment and digital, electronic and other display devices:
1) a part needed to be displayed can not be determined in a short time when there are many different display pages;
2) a part, page or file to be displayed can not be moved freely in multiple dimensions and selected; and
3) a currently displayed part can not be changed rapidly, accurately and flexibly.
In view of the above, implementations of the present invention make the applications of the display processing devices more flexible and convenient, and enable more rapid, convenient, flexible and space-saving multi-dimensional movement and fast selection of candidates in the process of controlling display and input, thereby providing the users of the display processing devices with better visual experience and larger viewable space.